


Revenge

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: xfiles, M/M, Multiple Partners, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Fox Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors) 

This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of sex between MEN. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either. ONE MORE TIME: This story contained SEX between MEN, rough language, violence and SMOKING, but not all at the same time. If this grosses you out, please do not read. 

Oh, and any descriptions of Native people are not real, they are my own creation. 

A story that had to be told. 

A sort of sequel to "A Living X File" and "A Fox Hunt" 

All comments to LittleEva1@aol.com 

Thanks to M. 

## Revenge

by Little Eva  


The middle aged man stood firmly in the middle of the room. In one hand was the telephone, in another hand a cigarette. True, the doctor had told him that smoking would only aggravate his condition, and after all this doctor did save his life. But, he never had much use for doctors in the first place, they were only good for saving life, and saying when life no longer was. After all the things he'd seen, the places he'd been, the things he'd done, he certainly wasn't going to let some doctor come into his life and try to change it. 

"Yes sir," he said, taking a drag off his cigarette. "I'm aware that the package...no, it didn't get away from me...it was taken from me, unceremoniously. I however know where it is, and how to get it. Yes sir, the matter will be taken care of immediately. Yes sir...I will. You can count on me." 

The man hung up the telephone. There were never any goodbyes, never from them, goodbyes were reserved for people you cared about, not for people who held you by the balls, or people you held by the balls. 

No matter, he had a job to do. It was important that it went well this time. 

His life depended on it. 

Blair Sandburg pushed the glasses closer to his eyes and squinted at the row of large, dusty books, until he saw it, the one he'd been looking for. 

"Yes," he said quietly. 

Blair stood on tip toes and managed to pull the book down, in a hail of dust, he waved his hand in front of his face to keep from coughing, it wasn't good to cough out loud in a library, even at 9:00 at night. 

Blair nodded at the book's title. "Mysteries of the Ancient Ones." He was certain there had to be something in there about what he'd been searching for, for the past two months. Since the incident in Washington DC, when Fox Mulder and later Jim Ellison had been kidnapped, Blair had wondered how he was able to find Jim, using only his sense of smell; he wasn't the Sentinel, Jim was. Also, why did Alex come into the parking lot, just after Jim had been kidnapped. When Blair asked him why he'd come then, Alex said he just had a feeling something was wrong. Well, what was that feeling? 

Blair picked up the book, as well as a small notebook, no easy task, since the reference book had to weigh about ten pounds. He managed to walk into a study room, a windowless, soundproof room, that had just a vent to keep students from fainting. He sat down at the large table and started making notes. Recently, he'd been able to track Jim by his scent alone, not all the time, but the few times it happened had been enough to spook Blair. Was he becoming a Sentinel as well? He hadn't asked Alex if he was experiencing the same feelings. In fact, Blair was starting to recognize Alex's unique scent as well, though not as well as with Jim. 

Blair opened the book and reverently turned the pages, searching for some information on olfactory connections between Sentinels and Guides. 

An hour and a half later, Blair sat in the same spot, still searching. He hadn't found any information on the subject, but he did find a small sentence about an offshoot of the Tlingit tribe, in Canada. There was some written information, provided by tribal Shamans, who told tales, through oral history about mystical connections between Sentinels and those close to them. Blair wrote down the information and sighed, maybe it was worth sitting there for an hour and a half. His behind felt numb, so he rose and stretched. 

The door opened and Blair stiffened for a moment, it was after 11pm and there was no good reason for anyone to be in there. He was wondering if he could make a quick break for it, (Jim's kidnapping made him more than just a little paranoid) when the door opened and Alex Krycek walked inside the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Blair let out a sigh of relief, Alex smiled. "You were expecting someone else?" 

"No," Blair shook his head. "Man you scared the shit out of me. I thought it was...never mind, you'll think I'm being silly." Blair stared at Alex. "Hey, what are you doing here anyway, and how'd you know I was in here?" 

Alex grinned. "I had some long boring book I had to translate. When I finished, I saw what time it is, and I felt like I had to come here." 

"You just felt like you had to come here?" 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I don't know, call it intuition or something." 

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, man, this is so weird. I mean, how many of these study rooms are here, and you pick this one? Aren't you curious about that Alex?" 

Alex shrugged. "Not really." 

Blair pushed his glasses up, damn things needed to be tightened. He looked up and saw Alex staring at him, a strange predatory smile on his face. He batted his eyelashes. Blair looked down and saw the tell tale buldge in the older man's jeans. 

"Alex...are you alright?" 

Alex moved closer to Blair. "Now I know why I came in here...I could just feel the vibes. Is that what you want to hear?" 

"Alex...come on man...what's..." before Blair could utter another word, Alex took his glasses off and placed them carefully on top of the reference book. 

"You are so goddamn beautiful, Blair." Alex took Blair in his arms and kissed his mouth, gently, then drew back and licked Blair's lower lip; at the same time, he ground his erection against the younger man's body. 

Blair was stunned. Alex was bold, and carefree when it came to lovemaking, but this was something more. Blair just wished he had access to a pen and paper, he wanted to write all of this down. Suddenly, his conscious mind shut off, as Alex captured his mouth again. Blair's cock suddenly awoke and poked into Alex's body. Alex stopped the kiss and grinned. 

"Guess you're happy to see me too." 

"Yeah....yeah...Alex...come on....let's get out of...." 

"Shit no. I want you now." Alex's green eyes were on fire as he looked into Blair's face. 

"Alex....Alex...no...come on man...we're in the library....shit we get caught and....it's both our asses..." Blair imagined the pale faced sixtyish librarian catching them in some strange position. No only would she throw them out, she'd make certain Blair was kicked out of the university, and probably would bar him from every university in America. 

"So, we'll lock the door....these places are soundproof, right?" 

Blair knew he could lie, but Alex, like Jim would be able to see right through him. He simply nodded. 

"I thought so." Alex pulled Blair's sweater over his head and moved to suck his nipples. 

"Alex....oh....God....Alex....the door....lock the....oh....shit...." 

Suddenly, the door opened. Blair's eyes went wide as he saw his entire academic career go down the drain. Jim walked into the small room, looked at both men, then closed and locked the door. 

"Jim..." Blair said, "what are you doing here?" 

Alex released Blair's nipple and turned around. "Hi Jim," he said, then he turned back around and began sucking, and licking and swirling the other nipple. 

"It was late, I got worried, I knew you were at the university. When I didn't find you in your office, I came here....and followed my nose." Jim smiled as he watched Alex devour his partner. 

Blair tried to keep focused on Jim, which was difficult, since what Alex was doing to him made him throw his head back and moan out loud. 

"Thank God this room is soundproof, huh, Chief?" 

Blair could just nod. Alex turned around and smiled at him. "I don't want to be upstaging you, man. I see you're in the mood," he gestured at the detective's erection. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, guys...we're in a library for Gods sake." He looked around for his sweater. When he looked up again, Jim was taking off his sweater as Alex pulled his tee shirt over his head. 

"Oh...no...oh man," Blair said. 

The grad student was unceremoniously placed on the table, where his shoes, socks, pants and boxers were removed by both Jim and Alex, who took time out to devour each other's as well as Blair's mouth. Blair's hands tried to reach out for Jim, then Alex, but both men pulled away from him and stared at each other. Jim and Alex both grinned at Blair and started kissing, their hands fumbling with each other's jeans and boxers. Blair lay back on the table and began to stroke his aching cock, watching his two beautiful lovers devour each other. Blair's hips involuntarily began to jerk upward and that movement caused Jim and Alex to look his way. 

Jim shook his head. "Can't have you coming yet, Chief." 

"Come on guys...I'm dying here," Blair moaned. 

Alex toed off his shoes and socks then walked, naked and unashamed towards the student. "What do you want me to do Blair Sandburg...." he whispered, batting his eyelashes seductively. 

"Fuck me...Alex...I want you to fuck me...." Blair whispered back. 

"I thought he'd never ask," Jim said. 

"I'm in the mood for a Sandburg sandwich myself," Alex said. 

Jim grinned at the younger man. "Sounds good to me." 

Blair was lifted off the table by his partner, that was a good thing, since the tables were pretty old and probably couldn't stand too much activity, besides, the reference book was there and Blair didn't want it damaged with any strange stains. 

Alex dragged two seat cushions from two chairs in the room, he placed them between the brown shag carpet, that still smelled of newness, and his back, hard cock pointing at attention. Blair got on his knees, his hands on either side of Alex's legs, he began to kiss the ex-FBI agents outer, then inner thighs, gently licking the soft pale skin, moving upward passed the dark, curly pubic hair, letting his lip trace Alex's cock, which leaked of pre come. Jim kissed Blair's back, then used his tongue to work his way down, down to Blair's behind, which shook as Jim's tongue made contact. Jim used one finger to probe Blair's opening when he suddenly stopped. 

"Damn," the detective said. 

Blair raised his head from licking Alex's cock, Alex groaned in disappointment. "What?" he said. 

"Lube," Jim said breathlessly. 

"Front....jacket....pocket...." Alex managed to get out. Blair's eyes widened and Alex grinned. "Don't....leave.....home....without it...." 

Jim found the small tube of KY jelly and placed some on his fingers. He used one to carefully probe Blair's opening. Blair began to lick Alex's cock, Alex jerked his hips upward. Blair grasped Alex's hips at the same time, he pushed back against Jim's fingers. 

"Oh...God....Jim....fuck me...now..." Blair moaned. 

"Just wait baby...." Jim lubed up his cock, gently, as he certainly didn't want to come yet. 

Blair licked Alex's cock harder, propelling Alex into another dimension. When he finally was able to see again, he saw that Blair's cock was in need of attention. "Blair...no...mouth...want....cock....on....mine...." Alex wasn't sure if that made any sense, but that was the best he could do right now. 

Blair got the message and moved upward, draping his body over Alex's, their cocks were almost touching. Jim was almost ready to enter Blair when he noticed the position change. "Alex....can....you....the...weight?" 

Alex nodded. "Fuck him...." he growled. 

Jim slowly entered Blair. Blair pushed back against Jim, then as Jim withdrew a bit, Blair pushed forward, he gasped as his and Alex's cocks touched. 

"OH....God..." Alex said, as the sensation rushed through him. He wrapped his arms around Blair as he thrust upward, their cocks grinding into each other. Jim wrapped his arms around Blair as well, pulling the young man up with each thrust he made. Jim's tactile senses turned on, as he felt the blood pump in both Blair and Alex, their bodies in sync with each other, Alex thrust forward, just as Jim pulled backward. 

Blair was trapped in the middle, assaulted by different sensations at opposite sides of his body, Jim inside him, Alex against him, the rhythm growing in intensity with each movement, each thrust. 

Alex's nails dug into Blair's flesh, or was it Jim's he wasn't sure who was on top of him, nor did he care. He felt a familiar sensation and knew he was close. He grunted in anger, he didn't want the feeling to end now, but he couldn't help the pressure soaring through his body as he thrust upward harder and faster. 

Their moans became louder, more insistent as their movements became frantic, frenzied, desperate, then the rhythm was lost completely as climax claimed the three of them. Alex came first, erupting against Blair's body. Seeing Alex go over the edge caused Blair to grip the ex agent and cry out as he thrashed against him, his seed pouring onto Alex's stomach. Blair's internal muscles gripped Jim's cock like a fist, and with his tactile sensations on overdrive Jim came, shouting wordlessly, before collapsing onto to Blair. 

The three men lay unmoving, trying to find their breaths and heartbeats. Then, Jim shook his head and blinked. He realized he was crushing Blair and Alex, and rolled off. 

"Oh...shit," Jim said. 

Blair looked over at the Sentinel as he sat up. "Are you okay, Jim? You okay?" 

"Yeah....man...that was weird." 

Alex struggled to a sitting position. "What was weird?" 

"Didn't you feel it? I mean it felt like....like we'd merged or something...shit, I didn't even know who I was." 

"Oh man," Blair said, shifting into scientist more. "This is interesting, very interesting. He stood shakily and rushed to the table. He opened up his pad and started writing. Jim and Alex looked at each other. 

"Is he writing what I think he's writing?" Alex said. 

Jim just nodded. Alex smiled and stood, then extended a hand to help Jim stand. Alex walked over to Blair and rubbed his limp cock against Blair's behind. "Blair, I hope you're not writing about what happened." 

"Alex, man of course I am. I mean, this is great...I...." 

"Chief, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but aren't scientific studies supposed to be done more than just once?" Jim said, as he put on his boxers and pants. 

"Man, isn't that the beauty of this whole thing? Don't worry guys, I'm not using any names, complete anonymity." Blair grinned, put on his glasses and started writing. Alex laughed, seeing Blair wearing nothing but a pair of glasses, scribbling down notes like this was not unusual. Alex shook his head and dressed. 

When Jim and Alex were dressed, they both looked at Blair. "Blair...Chief....Sandburg," Jim said. 

"Yeah....sure....sure...." 

"Blair, it's late," Alex said. 

"In a minute." 

Jim picked up Blair's clothes and walked to the door. "Well, Chief, I suggest that you pick up your books and go, or else, I'm taking these with me." 

Blair looked up and stared at Jim, holding his clothes in his arms. The young man looked at himself and realized he was still naked. "Oh, man," he smiled, "sorry about that Jim." Blair closed the book and walked up to Jim, the detective gave him his clothes, and Blair hurriedly dressed. 

Once dressed, Blair gathered his books and the three of them walked out of the study room, casually. As they headed for the exit, Alex stopped at the librarian's desk. He stopped and smiled at the older woman. "You know, you should check in that study room, there's a very strange stain on the floor, I can't imagine what it is." 

The grey haired woman smiled and licked her lips lightly. "I'll have maintenance look at it in the morning, Mr. Krycek." 

As the trio walked down the hallway, Blair shook his head. "Stain, why didn't you just announce that we fucked ourselves silly in there?" 

"Relax Blair, I don't think that woman's seen any action since MacArthur said he was coming back," Jim laughed. 

Alex grinned. "That's only because no one's asked her."   
  


* * *

Fox Mulder had hoped the case would be an X File, but it turned out to be an ordinary serial killer, a woman who killed women with blonde hair, scalping the women after death. Fox had hoped it would have been some kind of ritual sacrificial murder, but it was only a mousy dark haired woman whose blonde mother had abused her sexually when she was a child. 

Now, he and Dana Scully were seated in AD Walter Skinner's office that day, as he read over their report. Dana was watching Skinner intently, but Fox's mind was on other things, the FAX he'd received from Blair Sandburg last night. It was short and sweet. "Fox, please come to Cascade right away, it's important, don't worry, no one's been kidnapped, but it is a matter of life or death, hint...it's got something to do with our 'unusual' connection." Fox wanted to smile just thinking about it, Blair had a way of making everything so important. Something about their unusual connection, huh? Now that was worth taking a trip out west, a real X File of his very own, not to mention his heart, Alex Krycek. 

"That's fine," Walter said. 

Fox blinked and looked up. Dana rose and stared at him. Fox stood up and smiled. "Sorry, I was somewhere else." 

Dana hid her smile, she turned to Walter. "Will that be all Sir?" 

The AD nodded. Dana turned to go. Fox stopped, then turned around. "Sir, I need to speak to you, about something." 

Walter sighed. Fox looked at his partner. "It's okay Scully, I haven't been bad." 

"I'm sure you haven't, Mulder," she said over her shoulder, as she left the office. 

Walter rose. "Anything wrong Agent Mulder?" 

Fox shook his head. "I...um....I need to take some personal time..." 

Walter stared at the agent. "Personal time?" 

"Yes, nothing serious Sir...But I do know I have some personal time coming to me." 

Walter nodded.. "I really thought you should have taken more time off after you were...kidnapped." 

"I guess I didn't feel it then, Sir," Fox looked at the ground. 

Walter sighed. "Okay, Agent Mulder, take two weeks. I presume you're going out west?" 

Fox wanted to smile, Walter was too polite to bluntly ask him if he was going to Cascade. "Yes sir," he said. 

Walter nodded. "Have a good vacation." 

Fox rushed from his car to his apartment building. He didn't want to wait for the elevator, instead, he took the stairs and headed for his apartment. Standing in front of his apartment door, Fox stopped suddenly and listened. What was that he heard? Fox listened and realized it was a heartbeat, as he listened carefully, he knew it wasn't the heartbeat of anyone he knew. That was strange, Fox thought, he never could distinguish heartbeats before. For a moment, the agent thought about what had just happened. \\\Wow, I can hear a heartbeat through the door. Shit, I'm an X file// 

Fox felt an overwhelming feeling of danger, he knew he couldn't enter his apartment, he had to get to someplace safe, and that place was Cascade. Fox looked at his watch, he had his credit card and his ATM card on him, if he needed some clothes he could always buy them. The agent turned around and rushed down the stairs, he knew where he had to go. 

Inside Fox Mulder's apartment, the tall, thin man looked at his watch. He kept looking at his watch again and again, until evening fell. He knew from his information that Fox Mulder didn't have a life and was in his apartment every night when he wasn't on a case; perhaps his information was incorrect. No one was coming now, but he was prepared to wait all night if need be, even into tomorrow. \\\Damn, that cigarette smoking bastard didn't deal well with failure.// 

"So, what possessed you both to come to *my* apartment and have *me* cook you dinner?" Alex asked. 

"Look man, you've been living off my cooking way too long Alex," Blair winked. 

"Blair and I thought it was only fair to let you do the cooking." 

"Yeah, make some of those exotic Russian dishes," Blair smiled. 

"No, Chief, I don't think so," Jim shook his head. 

Blair sat down at the table, Jim sat next to him, facing the front door. "Nothing exotic at all about Russian cooking." 

"How about Russian women?" Blair said. 

"Or are they like the ones on that commercial, you know the one, where they say, 'svimware...eveningwear..." Jim laughed. 

Alex just shook his head as he placed the chicken and rice in the center of the table. "Well, I never saw any woman that looked like the one in that commercial." 

"So, are you going to tell us more, Alex, or are you going to hold out?" Jim said. 

Alex shrugged, then looked at where Jim was seated. Jim heard the younger man's elevated heartbeat. He realized the only other chair had its back to the front door. Clearly, Alex was not comfortable with that seat. 

Jim patted Alex's hand. "It's okay Alex. I'm here...I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm watching the door." 

Alex just shook his head and sat down. "Sorry. Don't know what the fuck's wrong with me. I mean, we're together, we're safe, right?" 

"Right," said Blair. 

The three of them began their meal. Both Jim and Blair were amazed, Alex was quite a cook. 

"This is good Alex, never thought you had it in you," Blair said. 

"Well, when you're on your own a lot, you learn," Alex said sadly. 

Jim reached over and touched the young man's hand. "You're not alone now Alex, you never have to be alone anymore." 

The continued their meal, until Jim heard something in the hallway. He turned up his hearing and concentrated, it sounded like...a heartbeat...Jim focused on the sound, keeping his eyes on Blair and Alex, so as not to zone out. Jim looked at Blair, who also heard the sound, but not as clearly as the Sentinel. He opened his mouth to speak, but Blair touched his arm and shook his head. Both men watched Alex as he continued to eat, unaware that he was being watched. Suddenly, Alex stopped eating. His fork fell from his hands and he looked at his lovers. Alex suddenly jumped up and turned towards the door. 

"Fox?" he said. 

Alex rushed to the front door. Blair smiled, clenched his fist and grinned. "Yes," he said. 

Alex opened the door and grinned. Fox was standing in the hallway, he too grinned. "Hello gorgeous," Fox said to the man in front of him. 

Fox walked into the loft and smiled at Jim and Blair. "Perfect timing." He turned to Alex and pulled him into his arms, kicking the door shut with his foot. 

Blair jumped up and down like a kid at Christmas. 

"Hey, Chief, what's with you?" Jim rose and stared at his lover. 

Blair clasped his hands together and smiled. "Jim, you're not going to believe this..." 

Jim knew when a long speech was coming. He stopped Blair quickly, with a kiss. "Save it, Chief. We've got a welcome home party to go attend."   
  


* * *

The Cigarette Smoking Man took a long, healing drag off his Morley, and looked through the glass at the planes taking off and landing. He looked at his hand and was satisfied that it was steady. He stood, oblivious to the chatter and business that was normal at an airport. He was there to meet four men who would accompany him to Cascade Washington. The Smoking Man was determined this time, since his prey had slipped through his fingers once again, though he had no idea how Mulder knew that goon was in his apartment; the man had sworn he hadn't made a sound. Well, that was the last job *he* was going to do for anybody ever again. 

The smoking man sighed. He had to succeed this time, especially since he knew he'd lost favor with his bosses; there was a time when the Consortium would have chartered a plane especially for him and his "accompaniment", there would have been a full bar, and he would have been able to smoke as much as he liked. There were also women for the taking, though he never partook in such activities. Now, he had to fly coach, on a *non smoking fight*, just like a regular person. Two of the goons who were coming on the flight with him were his own men but he didn't know the other two. Perhaps they were sent by the Consortium to finish *him* just in case *he* couldn't finish the job. 

But this time he would. 

He existence depended on it. 

After hugs, kisses and pats on the butt, Fox Mulder sat down to dinner with his three lovers. Alex served him and proudly stated that he'd cooked the meal all by himself. Fox looked around the loft. 

"I like what you've done with the place," he said. 

Alex frowned, then grinned. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." 

Everyone laughed. Jim affectionately put a hand on Blair's shoulder. Fox stared at the grad student. "So, I guess you're going to tell me what this is about?" 

Jim groaned, he wasn't in the mood for a scientific discussion, not when the four of them were together which seemed such a rarity. Blair looked at his lover and nodded. "Later man. I just want to use my mouth for chewing now." 

Fox winked at Blair. "Why does that thought do strange things to my body?" 

Alex leaned over and slapped Fox on the arm. "You have the dirtiest mind sometimes, Fox." 

"You'd be surprised what you can learn by watching videos." 

The four of them caught up on each other's lives, they ate, talked and laughed like the four lovers and friends they were. Fox told them about cases he'd been working on. "Just when I think it's an X File, it turns out to be an ordinary serial killer." 

"How boring," Alex grinned. 

Blair and Jim watched as Alex took every opportunity to touch Fox's arm, his shoulder. When he was clearing the table, Fox started to get up to help, but Alex stopped him by running his fingers through his mate's hair. Fox closed his eyes and threw his head back. 

"Gods, does that feel good. It feels like forever since someone touched me like that." 

Jim and Blair gave each other sly, predatory looks. "Looks like someone's desperately in need of loving," Blair whispered, for the Sentinel's ears. 

Fox turned around and frowned at Blair. "Did you say something?" he said. 

"Me? No man, must be jet lag." 

But Alex must have heard, because he turned around and gave Blair a knowing wink. When Fox turned around he saw Alex advancing toward him. 

"What are you doing...Alex..." Fox raised an eyebrow. 

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm a very hungry man, Fox." 

Fox smiled nervously. "But...you...we just ate..." 

"I'm not talking about food Foxy," Alex said in a low, provocative tone. 

Fox looked to Jim and Blair, but the lovers were advancing on him as well. Fox put his hands up defensively. "Come on...guys...I've had a long flight..." 

The trio continued to move on the agent. "I just ate," Fox exclaimed, but he was smiling. 

"Time to catch a fox," said Jim. 

"Catch me if you can," Fox grinned, and ran. Instead of running out of the apartment, Fox ran up the steps. Jim, Blair and Alex ran after him. Since there was no door, Fox could only run against the wall, as he put up a not too serious struggle. 

Jim pulled the agent from against the wall, and he, Blair and Alex surrounded him. Jim removed his jacket, Blair removed his shirt, and Alex dropped down to his knees and took off his shoes and socks, then he began to unbuckle his pants. All that time, Fox stood helpless, watching his three lovers undress him. 

"Oh man...I must be dreaming..." Fox said. 

"Not a dream Foxy," Alex said. He pulled down his briefs, Fox kicked them off. Alex kissed the tip of Fox's cock, the agent jerked forward, but Alex pulled away. "Not yet." 

"That's right...Foxy..." Jim said. Blair giggled at the name. The detective pushed the now naked FBI agent onto the king sized bed. 

"You guys have far too many clothes on," Fox grinned. 

"Well...we'll take care of that," Blair said. 

Fox leaned on his elbows and watched as Blair, Jim and Alex sat on the edge of the bed. The three men took turns kissing Fox. First Alex gave him a hard, passionate, desperate kiss, while Jim and Blair kissed. Then Jim gave Fox a bruising, consuming kiss, while Alex and Blair kissed each other softly. Finally, Blair kissed Fox, the agent, taking advantage of the grad student's full lips, he sucked on them, tasting a hundred maybe a thousand different tastes. Jim took Alex into his arms, Alex responded by kissing the detective hard on the mouth, as their tongues fought for dominance. 

Fox groaned, he stroked his hard cock, as he watched the three men slowly undress. Alex pulled Jim's shirt off, while Jim took off Blair's shirt, and Blair did the same for Alex. It was taking so long, so damn long, and Fox stroked himself harder, arching his hips off the bed. "Come on...come on...what is this..." he complained. 

"Well, if you insist," Alex grinned. He looked at Blair and Jim, they both grinned, and then tore off the remainder of their clothes, that went flying all over the room. When they were all nude, Alex and Jim shared a glance, Alex nodded and Jim smiled. 

"Oh God...are you guys going to have a discussion now?" Fox groaned. "I'm dying here..." 

"And what a way to go, huh?" Blair said. 

Jim reached for the lube on the bedside table and smiled at Fox. The agent looked at Alex who was moving close to his head, Alex nodded. "Don't worry, you're going to make me very happy." 

Fox understood and started to turn over on his stomach, but Jim's hand stopped him. "I want to look in your eyes..I want to see your face when you come..." Jim whispered and Fox shivered as he looked into the warm pools of blue eyes that were filled with so much love. 

Jim squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers then slowly placed two into Fox's opening. The agent groaned and was aware of someone pushing a pillow under his back. He opened his eyes and saw Alex looking down on him. Alex kissed his lover's mouth, slowly pushing his tongue inside. Fox sucked hard on that tongue, as his hands gripped the bedsheets. The kiss ended when Fox gasped, Jim's fingers began scraping his prostate. 

Suddenly, Jim groaned as he felt a warm, lubed up finger inside of him, moving slowly, in and out. He looked over his shoulder and saw Blair, the grad student winked at him. "Couldn't resist man, your ass is so damned inviting." 

Jim moved three fingers inside the agent. "Oh....shit....shit...Jimmmm....Gods...please...fuck me....fuck me...." Fox moaned. 

"In time," Jim was having a hard time speaking, now two fingers were inside him, mimicking the rhythm he had inside Fox. 

Alex got on his hands and knees and placed the tip of his cock at Fox's lips. The agent licked his former partner's cockhead, then kissed it. "Suck me Fox," Alex growled. 

Fox could only nod. Jim placed Fox's legs, carefully over his shoulders as he positioned himself between the agent's thighs. Jim parted his thighs as well, so Blair could move in. Then, Jim slowly, carefully pushed inside Fox's opening. He was so hot and tight that Jim feared he'd come on the spot. Gods, it had been a long time. As Jim began to withdraw a bit, Blair used the opportunity to push himself inside his lover. 

"Ahhh...Ahh..." Jim said as he was penetrated. Blair wrapped his arms around his lover and began a slow rhythm. Jim pushed forward into Fox, while Blair pushed forward into him. 

Not to be outdone, Alex pushed himself into Fox's mouth, which was wet, and warm. 

"Shit...feels...so....so...good...." Alex cried. Fox's tongue licked Alex's head. He brought up his hands and cradled his lover's behind. 

"Yeah...yeah..." Alex groaned, pushing himself deeper into the agent. Fox opened his throat and received Alex's cock deep inside of him. Alex's hands changed position and moved to Fox's shoulders as he started a steady rhythm, fucking his mouth steadily. 

Fox's hands now gripped the sheets, it was all he could do from crying out, or worse, biting Alex's cock. Fox's own cock was trapped between his and Jim's bodies. Every time the detective thrust forward into him, his fine stomach hairs scraped and tickled the sensitive area. Fox thrust his hips up, higher, higher he had to get more, more. Jim's balls were now slapping against Fox's behind as he thrust a little harder, Blair in perfect sync with him. 

The four men's bodies moved like different sections of an orchestra, all playing their own parts, yet all moving together to the ultimate goal. Each man was could feel their own body, their own pleasure, but the also felt the pleasure of the other three; they could hear each other's heartbeats, each other's breath, feel the blood pumping through in all of their bodies, feel the nerves, the muscles, the tendons, as if it were in *their* bodies. 

The loft was filled with grunts and groans of pleasure, the bed shook violently as they moved closer and closer to the crescendo that was steadily building, the men moving faster, harder, together. 

Fox felt the surge begin in his toes, and it traveled quickly up his body, heading for his cock. Once it got there, Fox burst, first, his body tightened, then thrust uncontrollably upward, pounding into Jim, his climax erupting onto Jim's body. Fox's muscles pulled Jim's cock, grabbing it like a fist and the detective threw his head back and shouted as he climaxed. Feeling the larger man shake, Blair was aware of what was happening, but he wasn't aware of the stirring sensation as he felt what seemed like two fists grab his cock, pulling it. Blair lost himself, coming deep inside Jim. 

Alex heard the groans of completion, he wanted it to last, he tried to hold back, stop himself. Fox sucked deeply and hard, pulling Alex's cock inside his mouth, and the former agent had no choice, but to let go, give himself up to what his body was feeling. He came, screaming Fox's name, while his lover drank his load greedily. 

The climaxing seemed to go on for hours instead of mere seconds, finally, heartbeats regulated, muscles relaxed, breaths became normal again. Blair was spooned behind Jim, Alex was spooned behind Fox, and the detective and the FBI agent faced each other, hands touching lazily, sated eyes looking into sated eyes. 

Suddenly, the bed moved. Jim looked behind him, to see Blair sitting up. He frowned. Blair shrugged. "Sorry man, you said not during dinner." 

Alex raised himself up on one elbow. "What?" 

"My theory..on why we're all so...you know...in sync." 

Jim rolled eyes eyes. "Oh, come on Chief, not in bed." 

"Jim, this is the most perfect place for what I have to say. We're all here and we've all had the most amazing orgasms...am I wrong?" 

Fox smiled at the grad student. Even after a mind blowing orgasm, following mind blowing sex, Blair Sandburg still had enough energy to run a marathon. "You're not wrong about that Blair." 

"I knew you could appreciate this Fox." 

Fox sat up, leaned over Jim and kissed Blair's lips lightly. "Tell us." 

Blair's blue eyes widened, he clasped his hands together. "Okay...well, you all know that Jim's a Sentinel, right?" 

"That's a fact," Jim said nodding, trying not to yawn. Alex smiled at him. 

"Well, he's a Sentinel, and we're all involved with him, physically, mentally, spiritually. We've all formed this connection with him. I formed the connection with Jim first, then when you guys came along, we somehow made it stronger. That's how you knew Fox was on the other side of the door, Alex, and that's how I was able to find Jim that time, just by scent." 

Fox remembered the man in his apartment, but he didn't mention it, no sense in dampening the mood. Blair continued. 

"There's a possibility that you guys could be pre-Sentinels or something like that," the grad student said, "and I'd really like to run you both through some tests..." 

Jim groaned. "Tests, I knew that part was coming." 

"Lab tests, huh?" Fox smiled. He turned to look at Alex. "Well, Krycek here has always been a rat." 

Alex playfully hit Fox's arm. Jim frowned suddenly as Blair's theory started to wash over him. 

"Hey, big guy, you okay?" Blair asked. 

Jim nodded. He looked at Fox. "Do you think that's why they kidnapped you...then me? Think it could have had something to do with the Sentinel thing? I mean...if they took sperm...maybe they're trying to breed some type of super human being...or have I been watching too many science fiction stories?" 

Fox looked down. Alex snorted then laughed. "Doesn't fucking matter now. The guy who was responsible for whatever reason you two were taken is dead and buried. May he fucking rot in hell." Alex smiled and pulled Fox into his arms. The FBI agent willed his body to relax, as he swallowed on the truth.   
  


* * *

The next morning, Fox, Alex, Jim and Blair were in Alex's kitchen making a breakfast of coffee, toast, eggs and bacon (for Alex). The four men moved together, perfectly. No one getting in each other's way, everybody doing their specific job. Their movements were fluid, like a ballet. Blair felt almost turned on as he watched them. It was almost like making love. 

Blair and Fox set the table, then suddenly, Fox stopped and smiled at the grad student. "You know Blair, I really do understand that theory of yours," he affectionately patted Blair's head. 

Blair moved into Fox's arms. "Thank Gods that you do man," he looked over at Jim and Alex. 

"Hey Chief, I didn't say I didn't believe you...you know I'm just not into that intellectual stuff, I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy," Jim said. 

Alex put an arm around Jim's shoulders. "Maybe we should just run off and leave the professors alone, huh?" 

Blair laughed. Fox looked at the young man, then pulled him into his arms. "Is that why you sent me that FAX, because you wanted to tell me all about your theory?" 

"Well, it's part of it." Blair turned to his lovers. "We're going away this weekend." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "How convenient that this is the weekend. Why am I not surprised. Where are we going Chief?" 

"Hey, as long as it's not Russia, I don't care," Alex said. 

"I have an idea, let's eat before the food gets cold?" Jim said. 

"Good show," Fox grinned. 

Breakfast was ready. Blair sat on Fox's knee, causing the FBI agent to smile broadly. Jim threw his legs across Alex's lap, slowing moving his legs back and forth across the younger man's groin area. Blair looked at his lovers. "Okay...here's the plan." 

Jim and Alex exchanged glances. Fox looked interested, but was more interested in the eggs Blair fed him. "I've been doing research, right... and I found out about this offshoot of the Tlingit Indian tribe...can you believe that? And you know where they are....right in our own backyard, in Canada...right across the border man...so all of us are going to go up there, to see their Shaman, see I've found references in their oral history about our particular connection...and if we really are connected we all then have to be there...so the Shaman can check us out." Blair leaned over and dove into his own food after that speech. Fox smiled. 

"Does he always do that?" the agent asked, running his hands through Blair's locks. 

Jim nodded. "It's actually quite endearing when you get used to it." 

Blair looked up from his food and turned the full force of his blue eyes onto Jim. "What? Come on man...I mean we have to go...don't you want to find out about this connection....finally?" 

Jim took a piece of toast and put it between his teeth, he turned to Alex and winked invitingly. The former FBI agent understood, as he leaned forward and nibbled on the other side of the toast. Jim and Alex continued nibbling until the bread was gone and the two men lost themselves in a kiss. Then Jim rubbed his eyes and looked at the grad student, chuckling. "Blair, you know I can't resist that look of yours." 

"Let's see," Alex said. 

Blair turned to Alex and gave him the same puppy dog look. "I don't know what he's talking about, man," Blair said, shaking his head. 

Alex groaned and put his hand in front of his face. "Stop it Blair, you're making me hard with that look....Jim, make him stop." 

"Can't do anything about it Alex, sorry," Jim said and kissed Alex on the lips. 

Fox put his arms around Blair's waist and pulled him closer. "Blair's being a bad boy, huh?" 

Blair squirmed out of Fox's arms, he rolled his eyes, then clapped his hands together. "So, do we go?" 

"I'm ready," said Fox. 

Jim and Alex looked at each other. "I guess we've got no choice, huh?" said Alex. 

"Oh, are you talking about going to Canada? I was thinking of something much closer," Fox grinned. 

Understanding dawned as the three men rose and headed for the stairs. Then Jim stopped. "Wait, can't leave the dishes." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Oh man Jim, you are like *so* anal." 

Jim pulled the smaller man close to him. "And you wouldn't have me any other way." 

They picked up the breakfast dishes and put them into the sink. Fox turned on the hot water, while Blair squeezed too much dishwashing liquid against the running water. Jim grabbed the bottle from his partner. "Before you hurt yourself, " he said. 

They all reached inside the very soapy water, all trying to clean the dishes as quickly as they could; hands collided, hips bumped against each other, as water began to escape from the sink and onto the four men and the floor. 

"Blair, you put too much suds in here," said Fox. 

"Yeah," Blair grinned mischievously, "didn't I?" He flicked some water in the FBI agent's direction. Not to be outdone, Fox returned the gesture. Alex laughed, Jim rolled his eyes. What the hell was Blair doing...if he knew how hard he was right now... 

"Sandburg!" Jim said. 

"Jim," Blair said, what you need is cooling off. 

"I agree," Alex responded. He scooped some suds onto his finger and placed a small dab on the tip of Jim's nose. 

"Oh, you're going to get it now," Jim said. He grabbed a handful of suds and threw them at Alex. Not to be outdone, Fox scooped up two handfuls and threw them at Blair. 

"That's for starting it!" Fox said. 

Pandemonium ensued as the quartet had a full fledged water and soap suds fight. When they were finally finished, the dishes were still in the sink, but the lovers were soaked through their clothes. 

"Hey, now we've got a good reason to take our clothes off," Fox said. 

They all laughed and immediately began peeling off the offending wet garments. It was difficult because they were all so soaked and laughing as well, but they cooperated and helped each other when it was needed. Soon, they were all naked and rushing at breakneck speed to the stairs. They all tried to rush the staircase at the same time, but kept bumping into a hard naked, wet body. 

They only made it to the fourth step. Fox sank down and landed on his bottom, cock standing at attention. Alex laughed. "Well now, let's see what we can do about that." Using leftover dishwater and spit as lubricant, Alex prepared his own opening and slowly, carefully sat down on Fox, impaling himself against his former partner's hard cock. He groaned happily as his lover slowly filled him up. Fox threw his head back, hitting the wall, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, Alex gasped as he felt something engulf his cock. 

Blair knelt down on the step below. He saw the opportunity and took it, gently stroking Alex's cock at first, then bending over and taking the hard member into his mouth. 

Jim reached around his partner and started stroking Blair's cock, making the young man groan, causing vibrations through Alex. Jim elected to follow Alex's lead where lubricant was concerned. He carefully prepared Blair, stretching him gently with one, two, then three fingers. Jim touched his cock gently, as he certainly didn't want to come without his lovers. Then he slowly entered Blair. 

The four men moved together in sync, in harmony, they way they had last night, and this morning, fixing breakfast. Each man taking, giving pleasure, filling up and being filled. The last coherent thought Blair Sandburg had before the madness of orgasm took him and his three lovers was that he hoped the Shaman didn't ask them for *this* particular example of their connection. 

The Cigarette Smoking Man and his associates took the early morning flight from Washington DC, it wasn't early enough though, the plane was nearly filled. And he wound up sandwiched between the henchmen he did not know for the entire trip; all the time wondering if they would take him out right there. Some of the Consortium's best assassins were so good, they could kill a man in a crowd and no one would know. 

The flight landed in Cascade in the middle of the afternoon, a grey, rainy afternoon. As the Cigarette Smoking Man walked through the arrival gate, he thought he heard a familiar voice. He turned his head and saw, to his horror, Jim, Blair, Alex and Fox heading for the departure lounge at Canadian Airlines. 

SHIT! He'd just spent six hours between two men he did not trust, had been unable to smoke and now THIS. 

On their flight to Vancouver, Jim, Blair, Alex and Fox wound up sitting in first class. The ticket agent's last name was Ivannova and Alex asked her if she was Russian; she was, second generation, but spoke the language. Ms. Ivannova and Alex Krycek, bantered about the weather for fifteen minutes before she smiled sweetly at him and said since there was absolutely no one sitting in first class on the flight, she'd put Alex and his "cousins" in said class. 

Alex flashed his green eyes, gave her a winning smile and said "goodbye" in Russian as the four men boarded the plane. 

"See guys, it's always good to be bilingual," Alex grinned. 

"Well, I just hope that Ms. Ivannova's not KGB," Fox said, suddenly thinking of the Cigarette Smoking Man. 

Alex put his arm around his lover's shoulders. "You know something Fox Mulder, you are too paranoid." 

Inside the plane, the four lovers smiled at having first class all to themselves. There were two seats on each side. 

"First Class, I don't believe this. I've never sat in first class in my life," Blair said. 

Jim adjusted the grad student's seat belt firmly around his waist, and let his hand lazily brush against his cock. 

"Jimmmmm," Blair said. 

Alex smiled. "Well, we are alone back here." 

"Except for the flight attendants, and we can always pay them not to look." 

Jim shook his head. "I'm just getting Blair back." 

"For what?" Fox asked, curious. 

Just then the "FASTEN SEAT BELTS" sign came on, and the pilot's voice let the passengers know that the plane was about to take off. 

"Here we go," Blair said. 

The plane took off without a hitch. When the FASTEN SEAT BELTS sign went off, Jim, Fox and Alex took theirs off, Blair started on his, but Jim stopped his hands, and slowly, easily, unbuckled his lover, this time using both hands to stroke the growing bulge between his young lover's legs. 

Fox noticed this and laughed. "Just what did you do to him, Blair?" 

Jim looked at the FBI agent and his former partner. "When we flew out to DC...to find Alex, after Alex went looking for you...this sweet young thing here, teased me to no end." 

"I did no such thing Jim. All I was doing was writing something...that's all I was doing," Blair told Fox and Alex. 

"Stretching this way and that way and doing this," Jim did an imitation of Blair tossing his head and stretched against the young man. "I was so hard I didn't know what to do...then he starts whining about not getting desert." 

"So, what did you do, Jim?" 

"He grabbed me, dragged me down the hall, into the restroom...then had his way with me..." Blair batted his eyes in mock innocence. 

"Oh...poor Blair..." Alex grinned. "Hey, Jim...do you know that the restrooms in first class are larger than in coach." 

Fox stared at Alex. "How do you know?" 

"Foxy, I did have a life before you, remember?" 

"Alex, I know that, and I'm not jealous either but...on a plane?" 

"Oh come on Fox, don't tell me you've never done it on a plane before. Shit, you went to school in England for Gods sake. I thought they were more uninhibited. Fox, you watch porno videos." 

"Alex, there are some places I've never had sex." 

Alex winked at Jim and Blair. Then he looked at Fox and spoke very low. "It was about ten years ago Fox...New York to Paris. I was off to see some friends. It was winter, and not too many people were flying to Paris that day. There was this flight attendant who had the cutest ass...and he and I were eyeing each other for about an hour..." 

Blair turned to his lover. "Jim...man I can hear him...I can hear every word he's saying," he whispered. 

Suddenly Alex stopped, he looked over at Blair. "I'm talking here." Then he realized what just happened. There was no way Blair could have overheard him, and no way he could have overheard Blair. His eyes widened and he stared at the anthropology student. 

"See man...I know what I'm talking about." 

"And they call you spooky," Alex said. 

"I heard that," Blair answered. 

Jim turned Blair's face to his. "Remember the dials you taught me...turn it down baby," he whispered. 

Blair shuddered, listening to Jim's low sexy voice, the voice that made him want to fuck the man senseless. He moved as close to Jim as he could. "Yes master," he whispered. 

Alex rolled his eyes. Fox looked at his ex partner "The flight attendant with the cute ass..." he said. He shifted in his seat. The story was slowly turning him on, he imagined the flight attendant licking his lips, staring at Alex. This was better than anything Fox had seen in a porno movie. 

"Right....well...he gives me this real serious come hither look and I get out of my seat and go over to him, then the next thing I know, he's leading me to first class...into the rest room. I tell him I don't have to go, when he looks at me and flashes the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen..." 

"And?" Fox said. 

"It was all over Foxy....I lost my airplane virginity. And maybe it's time to loose yours too." 

"Fox," Jim said, "it's great, when you come...you feel like you're flying and I don't mean on a plane." 

Fox shifted again in his seat. The only reason he wasn't fully erect, was due to sheer willpower. "Alex," he whispered, leaning over, lips touching his lover's ear. 

"Yes Fox?" 

"This flight's not long enough for what I'd like to do to you." 

Both Jim and Blair laughed. Alex turned red and rolled his eyes. "I tried." 

Standing in the airport, away from his four henchmen, The Cigarette Smoking Man held his ticket to Vancouver. Only one thought crossed his mind. \\\When I get them, I'm going to make sure those three never see the light of day again, and that other one, I look forward to taking care of him...personally.//   
  


* * *

They arrived in Vancouver in early afternoon, and found out that they needed to take a propeller plane. Jim nearly burst out laughing as he watched Blair's eyes turn into two large, blue saucers. 

"Oh no...I am so not into prop planes, man," he said. 

"It's the only way to the reservation, Chief," Jim said, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Come on Blair, where's your sense of adventure," Alex said. 

"Adventure. Well, you can catch me when I pass out, man." 

"No, that's my job, baby," Jim said, seriously as they walked to the tiny plane. 

Alex took Fox's hand and they walked behind Jim and Blair. "You want me to hold your hand on the plane, darling?" 

Fox leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear. "Only if your hand is on my cock, darling." 

Jim turned around, and grinned at Fox. "Pervert," he said. 

"Eavesdropper," Fox shot back. 

The ride on the plane took only twenty minutes. Blair avoided looking out the window, Jim put his arm around his young lover's neck and held him close. Behind them, Alex and Fox both strained their necks too look out the window at the Canadian woods. 

"It's beautiful," Alex said. "Much more than Tunguska." 

Fox grinned. "Don't remind me." 

"Come on Mulder, don't you remember, you, me, locked up in that tiny, cold cell." 

"We wasted so much time being angry at each other, we could have spent that time being more productive." 

"At least trying to keep warm," Alex said, as his hand rested on Fox's knee. Fox smiled and was glad he'd put his anger aside to see just how beautiful Alex really was. 

The plane landed in an open section of the woods. When they got their bags and got off the plane, they were met by a tall, lean young man, who was leaning against a light blue van. He looked to be about eighteen, had light brown skin and long, straight black hair, tied back in a ponytail. He walked up to Blair and smiled at him. 

"My name is John Running Deer, and I'm here to take you to the reservation. Our Shaman is making preparations tonight, he will see you tomorrow." 

Blair just stared at the man who had turned to walk back to his van. He looked over his shoulder at Blair, and stopped walking. A small smile moved across his face. "Is there something wrong?" 

Blair looked from his lovers to John Running Deer. "How did you know we were coming? I didn't call or write or anything, man." 

John's smile got wider. "I know. Come on, we want to get there before nightfall." He looked past Blair and stared intently at Jim. "Sentinel," he said, and nodded in a gesture of respect. 

Jim, though completely stunned, nodded as well. He, Fox and Alex then followed the young man to the van. Fox patted the still stunned Blair on the arm. "Maybe he's a Sentinel too, or at least psychic." 

"Wow man...this is like *so* cosmic," was Blair's response. 

The drive to the reservation took about two hours, but none of them seemed to mind, they were too enchanted with the view. 

"Man," Blair said, "a real untouched wilderness." 

Jim ran his hand through Blair's curls. "Kind of like you, huh?" 

Blair blushed. "Oh come one man, just enjoy the view." 

"I am, baby, I am." 

"This is not half bad," said Alex, "I've never been in these parts before." 

"Better than Russia, huh?" Fox asked. 

Alex simply nodded. 

When they arrived at the reservation, night had set, John Running Deer showed them to their sleeping quarters, a very large teepee that seemed large enough for an entire family, let alone just four men. 

"How come the movies only show places like these as small," Fox said. 

John Running Deer smiled at Fox. "A man who appreciates the truth." Before Fox could respond, the younger man had turned his back. 

"I will return in the morning, when you can speak to our Shaman." And with that, he was gone. 

The four looked at each other, Fox was still stunned by what the young Indian had just said to him. Alex put his hand on the agent's shoulder. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the sack," and he unrolled his sleeping bag and placed it in a corner. 

"I'm with you," Jim said, as he did the same. 

Blair and Fox looked at each other. "Hey Jim, I kind of want to go look at the stars. When do you get the opportunity to see stars, without a building being in the way?" 

"Be my guest Chief," Jim said. "Fox, make sure he doesn't get lost, will you?" 

Fox smiled. He and Blair exited the teepee and stood, staring upward. They stood, unspeaking for what had to be only five minutes, before both men began to yawn. 

"Wow, that's weird man...I mean, I didn't feel tired a minute ago," Blair said. 

Fox nodded. "Me too. Maybe it's the fresh air, us city boys aren't used to all this good stuff." 

Blair frowned. "It's not like I've been in the city all my life, Fox...but...." he tried, but could not suppress a yawn. "It's like..." another yawn. "I just can't stop this." 

Fox put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked at Blair. "Maybe it's something to ask the Shaman about, tomorrow." 

Blair's eyes were getting heavier by the second. All he could do was nod, as he moved inside the teepee, Fox right behind him. Inside, both men were greeted by the low, regular breathing of their lovers. Fox placed his sleeping bag close to Alex, and Blair placed his close to Jim. The night was cool, so they only took off their pants, leaving boxers and briefs on. Blair was about to say goodnight to Fox, but when he looked, he saw that the older man was already asleep, and before his head hit his pillow, so was he. 

Far away, inside the Shaman's tent, the old man's gnarled but strong hands beat slowly on a small drum. Around him, were five different kinds of ancient herbs, all inside pouches. The Shaman took some herbs from each pouch and placed them inside a large pipe. When that was done, the pipe was lit, but instead of smoking, the old man inhaled deeply. He chanted softly to himself, swaying back and forth, then he spoke words; the words asking for permission to come over to the great field, where the ancestors practiced the old traditions, the way they were done before the white man came. 

The Shaman performed the ritual seven times, before he smiled. He'd gotten the answer he desired. Tomorrow he would join his ancestors and live the old ways again, leaving the earth in the most honorable way, to give up his life for one that was innocent. 

And with that, the Shaman smiled again. 

Miles from the reservation The Smoking Man leaned against a large black car and inhaled the Morley deeply. He watched as his four henchmen came out of an immense mobile home, large enough for what was needed. The men approached him and he nodded. 

"Everything is in place," one of the henchmen said. 

The Smoking Man nodded. "Good. We shall proceed tomorrow afternoon, and this time, there can be no mistakes, no errors. This time we will succeed."   
  


* * *

Jim was first to sense there was another presence inside the teepee. He heard the strange heartbeat, opened his eyes and looked up. John Running Deer stood over him, a smile on his face. 

"Good morning Sentinel," he said. 

Jim blinked, then sat up, running his hand through his hair. "Good morning John." 

Blair rolled over, smiled first at his lover, and then sat straight up when he saw John. "'Morning John, is the Shaman ready to see us today?" 

Jim grinned. He cuffed Blair in the back of the head. "Gee Chief, give the man a chance to breathe." 

Fox and Alex both stretched, yawned and sat up, blinking. 

John nodded to the other two men. "The Shaman will see you this morning, but first, you must purify yourselves in our cleansing spring." 

"Is that some kind of magic, man?" Blair asked. 

"Not magic," John smiled. "Just cleansing. To make you forget your past world." 

"Sounds pretty spooky," Alex said. 

Fox grinned and threw Alex a faux punch. Alex grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Fox leaned over and kissed his lover on the mouth. 

"Not spooky, just cleansing," John said. 

Jim looked at his lovers. "Well gents, I guess we'll be taking a bath." 

It was chilly outside, so the four dressed in the same clothes they'd worn yesterday, taking fresh clothes with them. The spring was very close to where they'd been sleeping. They undressed. Alex was first to venture into the water, and quickly pulled back his toe. 

"That water is fucking cold," he said. 

Fox grinned. "Sometimes a cold bath is good for you." Fox held his breath and rushed in all at once. He was shivering, but holding out his arms. "See, it's fine!" 

Jim took Alex's hand, then turned and held Blair's. "Can't be colder than Cascade beach," Jim said, as he pulled his lovers in. 

"FUCK Jim, it is colder than Cascade beach, man," Blair said. 

Jim shivered. "You're not kidding." 

As the men settled in the water, they began to feel warm. Jim saw a waterfall nearby and swam over to it. He tested it with his hand and smiled. "I knew I felt warmth from somewhere. Guys, the waterfall's warm." 

"Whoa," Blair said, "how'd they manage that." 

"That's why it's magic, I guess," said Alex. 

They all swam closer to the waterfall and relaxed at the warmth, the peace tranquility; as their muscles relaxed, they looked at each other, seeing the unmistakable looks of arousal on their faces. Jim smelled three other pheromones, heard three heartbeats accelerate. 

"Wow," Alex said, looking at Jim. "I feel....I don't know...but I feel...different..." 

"I feel....like I'm high...but I'm not," Fox said to Blair. 

"Me too," Blair said. 

Jim nodded. A myriad of senses washed over him, the heartbeats and the scent of pheromones were sharp, distinct, he saw colors he did not recognize, tasted the clean, crisp air. Then, he felt gentle hands on his body. He was about to call Blair's name, when he turned around and looked into the smoky green eyes of Alex Krycek. Alex pulled Jim close, he wrapped his arms around his waist and licked his earlobe, gently nipping it. Jim threw his head back and Alex captured his mouth with his own, their tongues swirling together, dancing with each other. Alex's hands moved lower and circled Jim's nipples. At first, Alex touched the detective with only his fingertips, circling them, around and around. Then, Alex squeezed them gently, gently. Jim's hard cock grew even harder, as he felt Alex's cock pushing gently against his buttocks.. 

Across from Jim and Alex, Fox and Blair were a mirror image of the other two men. Fox was behind Blair, sucking his earlobe, flicking his tongue in and out of his earrings, and running his fingers through his wet chest hair. Fox and Blair shared a kiss, then Blair opened his eyes and saw Jim, in the throes of arousal, Alex pleasuring him. Seeing Jim like that, made Blair more aroused, he felt Fox's fingers inside him, the warmth of the water, moistening his opening. The agent's fingers moved against his prostate. Blair jerked his hips backward, against Fox's fingers, he gasped and let himself float, with Fox's hands his only anchors. 

Alex's wet fingers, gently prepared Jim and the detective thrust backward roughly. 

"Easy Jim...here I come..." 

Fox eased his cock into Blair, and the young man threw his head back in a wordless cry. Jim groaned as he was filled up with Alex. Alex slowly thrust in and out of Jim in perfect rhythm with Fox's thrusts, in and out of Blair. Their movements pushed them closer to each other, until Blair and Jim were face to face. Instantly their arms went around each other, and they kissed, then groaned into each other's mouths as their cocks touched. 

Jim thrust backward into Alex, and forward onto Blair, while Blair thrust forward to Jim and backward into Fox. The waves swayed back and forth as their movements grew in intensity until their bodies and the waves became one, making their own music. Soon the music built, growing closer to the peak and violently climaxing in a crescendo, as the spring vibrated and then slowly came down until it was even once again. 

Jim and Blair kissed, then Jim kissed Alex, and Blair kissed Fox. They held each other as they floated, satisfied and happy in their release. From a distance, John Running Deer smiled. 

"They are cleansed now. It's time to meet with the Shaman." 

After drying themselves off, the four followed John a few feet. Then the young man stopped. Standing in front of them was an old, brown skinned man with long, straight white hair. Jim figured him to be about ninety, but he moved with the grace of a young cat. The Shaman stood in front of Jim and smiled. "Welcome Sentinel." He turned to Blair. "And welcome Guide. And the two who have joined with you." He nodded to John who turned and left. "What I have to say is not for his ears. Sit." 

They sat in a circle, the Shaman crossed his legs easily and looked around. He nodded and spoke. He said that in the beginning the world was only a single star on the finger of the Great Spirit himself. The Great Spirit pulled the star off his finger and it spun around and around until it settled in am empty space in the sky. Then, the Great Spirit honored the star by creating air and fire and water and land and he connected them all together by a single thought in his head. 

Jim looked at his watch. About a half hour had already gone by. He heard the restless breathing of Alex, but heard only steady and calm heartbeats from Blair and Fox. The two scholars were intrigued and hung on the man's every word. 

The Shaman continued to the meaning of connectedness. Everything in nature, every drop of rain, every tree, everything was connected to each other, and because of that everything was harmonious in nature. 

"And so that brings me to the four of you..." The Shaman suddenly stopped speaking as the sunlight was completely blocked. The old man looked up slowly, then the four lovers looked up to see the Cigarette Smoking man, standing there, Morley in hand. 

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy," he said, smiling. 

Alex's mouth dropped. Jim and Blair rose together, Blair stood behind his Sentinel. Alex rose, his face filled with rage, he looked at Fox, who was still seated, face calm, impassive. The Smoking Man smiled at Alex. 

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, I'm afraid Alex," he smiled. 

Fox rose and looked at the ground, holding his breath, waiting, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. Suddenly four large men appeared. One grabbed Jim, the other two grabbed Blair and Fox. The fourth man pulled out a gun and held it on Alex. 

"What the fuck is this!" shouted Jim. 

"Detective Ellison, don't make this any more difficult." The Smoking Man smiled. Then, he nodded to the three goons. They quickly pulled out hypodermic needles and stuck them into their captives' necks. As they struggled, their actions made them lose consciousness. The Smoking man then stood in front of Alex and smiled sweetly. "I'll deal with you separately, after I'm finished with your...friends." Then he followed the three henchmen, who were now carrying Jim, Blair and Fox, to the mobile home. The Smoking Man watched as they were loaded into the makeshift hospital, then he stood by his car. 

The fourth henchman motioned to Alex and the Shaman to walk further into the woods. Alex sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. \\\So, this was the way it was going to end. A bullet in the head in the middle of the woods. Shit...how was that smoking bastard still alive? I shot him...I shot him, I saw him go down. Fox...Jim...Blair...what was going to happen to them? He had to do something...he just had to.// Maybe after they killed him, they'd move his body somewhere else, somewhere no one would ever find him. 

Once they were far into the woods, the Shaman began to chant loudly, he turned his face up to the sky and shouted, as if someone was killing him. 

"Stop that shit!" the goon shouted. 

The Shaman only chanted louder, raising his hands over his head. The man looked at Alex who leaned against a tree and shrugged. Alex watched the Shaman as he continued to chant, and kept his eyes on the younger man who was getting more and more nervous by the second, biting his lip, cheek twitching. 

Suddenly, the Shaman rushed the young henchman, at first, he tried to push the old man away, when he couldn't, he shot him, point blank. The Shaman fell to the ground, an ugly, large red spot formed on his chest. 

That was all the diversion Alex needed, he rushed the goon, kicked him with the heel of his boot, breaking the man's leg. Alex pounded on him then calmly broke his neck and took his weapon. 

The Cigarette Smoking man stood by his car and watched as the nurse and doctor, inside the mobile home attend to Jim, Blair and Fox, who were now lying on small cots, only sheets covering their naked bodies. The Smoking Man focused on Jim. He lit a Morley and watched the detective. \\\My God...I've never seen a specimen as solid, or as beautiful as this...he's like a Greek God..like a statue...// Special Ops...but he was so much more than that, he was a Sentinel, a man with five heightened senses. What would those hands feel like on his body. And if *he* touched Ellison what would he feel? The Smoking Man shuddered as he imagined Jim's large, strong hands running all over his body. His eyes moved to Blair Sandburg as he frowned. \\\Damn stupid hippie kid....he's not good enough for a man like that.../// 

Now, all three men were erect, having been stimulated by the gloved fingers of the nurse. She began to stroke and pump Jim's cock, quickly, wanting to get semen from all three of them as quickly as possible. Watching her touch him, stroke him, gave the Smoking Man an aching hard on. Leaving the cigarette in his mouth, he unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his hard member. Slowly, the Smoking Man began to stroke himself with one hand, with his other hand, he pulled as his balls, the Morley still resting in his mouth. He leaned against his car, closed his eyes and imagined Jim Ellison sucking his cock. He stroked himself harder and harder as he could actually feel Ellison's lips sucking harder and harder. He then felt the familiar surge through his body and nearly fell as he came. Then he heard the gunshot. 

The Smoking Man's eyes shot open. He quickly fixed his pants and got into the car, he picked up the cell phone and called the henchman who was driving the mobile home. 

"Go," The Smoking Man said. 

"Sir?" 

"Go! And don't stop until I tell you to!" The Smoking Man threw the Morley out the window, nodded to the young man behind the wheel, and they followed the mobile home as it drove away from the area.   
  


* * *

Alex Krycek knelt down and gently applied pressure to the gaping wound in the Shaman's chest. "I'll get help," he whispered. 

The brown eyes of the Shaman collided with Alex's green eyes. He gripped Alex's arm with a strength that surprised the younger man, then shook his head. "No," he whispered. 

"You'll bleed to death if I don't..." Alex suddenly stopped talking, as he saw a smile on the old man's lips. 

"You...must find....your...partners....the ones you....are destined to be with...forever..." he said, voice hoarse, breathing deeply. 

"I...I..." 

"You must find them. You are bonded, joined forever!" The Shaman's voice was louder, clearer. "You will find them...my car...the shed...there...behind you." 

Alex slowly rose, grabbed the dead henchman's gun and ran off in the direction where the Smoking Man had gone with his lovers. Alex cursed silently as he saw a black car, probably carrying the Smoking Man himself, driving away, behind what looked like a large mobile home. 

Alex ran back to where the Shaman lay. The old man looked at him. "Go now...I will be fine..." With a final look at the old man, ran off towards the shed. Inside was a dark blue sedan. Alex managed to hotwire the car and took off, following the convoy from a safe distance. 

The Smoking Man called the mobile home on his cell phone. When the doctor answered, he spoke rapidly. "Are you almost finished?" 

"No sir...we'll need about another..." 

"I don't have time doctor! I need you to finish this. Now!" With that the Smoking Man ended the call. He then sighed and dialed a more familiar number. As soon as he heard the cool voice with the British accent, he cleared his throat. 

"Sir. You I wanted to tell you that everything is proceeding smoothly, on schedule." 

"I hear a hesitation in your voice. Is everything alright?" 

The Smoking Man lit a Morley. "Yes, sir, it is. Unfortunately, one of the packages has been...damaged, and had to be destroyed, the other three however, have been recovered." 

"Destroyed?" 

"Yes sir, a terrible accident. It was unavoidable." 

A small grunt, and then the call was ended. The Smoking Man didn't know if that was an affirmative or a negative. He turned to the young man driving his car and sighed, glad that he was one of the two men he could trust. 

About an hour later, the mobile home and the black limosine stopped near a clearing. A few miles behind them, Alex stopped the car as well. He watched the driver exit the limosine with the Smoking Man, he saw another man driving the mobile home. How many of them were there? Could he take all of them alone? What if he failed and they killed him? Or worse, killed Fox, Blair and Jim because of him? Maybe he should call the police, get help. Alex shook his head. \\\That's a really stupid idea, what are you going to tell them? That some crazy smoking man who *you* supposedly killed is holding your *3 male* lovers? That'll sit well with them. And even if they do believe you, by the time they get here....// Alex didn't want to think of what could happen. 

Then, the Shaman's words echoed in his head. *He* had to be the one to find them. They were meant to be together, and it was his duty to find them. 

Alex moved closer, like a cat. The young man who'd been driving the Smoking Man was leaning against the car, smoking a cigar. Alex surprised him easily from behind, wrapping his arm around his neck and choking him to death. He took his gun, and placed it inside his belt. 

Alex then rushed the mobile home. The driver jumped out of his cab and confronted Alex; he was a large man who looked somewhat like the missing link between human and beast, taunted him with a knife. The man swung at Alex, nearly cutting him in the face with the knife, but what Alex didn't have in size, he had in speed. He gave the man a karate chop, courtesy of his training at Quantico, causing him to drop the knife, into Alex's hands. As the man looked stunned, Alex slit his throat. 

The mobile home was next. Alex crept inside, gun drawn. He stopped when he saw his three lovers, lying naked on three cots, an IV in each of their arms. A man and woman, dressed in green surgical garb stood against the wall, holding their hands up. 

"Don't hurt us, please," the woman said, her blue eyes, wide with terror. 

Alex sniffed. He smelled something strange, a chemical perhaps, but stronger than that was the unmistakable scent of pheromones. Damn, the pheromones were attacking him from all sides. He looked over on a steel table and saw three jars, filled with a creamy, white substance, the fourth jar however was empty. 

Suddenly, Alex heard two shots from the side of the room. He hit the deck; when he looked up he saw the man and woman lying dean on the floor, each killed by a single shot to the head. Alex looked in the direction where the shot came from, and saw the Smoking Man coming out from behind another door. Then, Alex found himself standing face to face with the nicotine stained bastard himself. 

They stood there for what felt like hours, holding guns on each other, neither one of them made a sound. The only sounds in the room, where their heartbeats, and a low whir, of a machine. Then the Smoking Man inhaled deeply on his Morley. 

"Well, well, well, Alex Krycek, what a surprise." 

"Guess I'm not the only one who's not easy to kill, huh?" 

The Smoking Man smiled. "I'm surprised at your...attitude Alex...after all those hot, passionate nights we spent together. Don't look disgusted, I'm sure you haven't done anything with them," he gestured with his head at Jim, Blair and Fox, "that we didn't do. Frankly, I think you've sunk to a new low...one lover, I can understand...but three?" 

Alex's finger began to squeeze the trigger. "You fucking bastard," he said. 

The Smoking Man shook his head. "Oh, Alex, now you're being foolish. You see your...friends on the table...they're not under a normal anesthetic, oh no, it's a very special kind, the kind that causes....well...I'm sure you can guess," and he glanced briefly at the jars filled with the creamy substance. "Anyway, they're fine, for now, but if not given the proper antidote, I'm afraid they'll die. That's the reason for the doctor and nurse, but as you can see, they're quite unable to help." 

"You lying prick, I don't believe you!" Alex shouted. 

"Suit yourself. Go ahead and shoot me Alex, if it'll make you feel better. But if I'm right...Look, Alex, I'm a reasonable man, and for some strange reason, I still do find you attractive. I'm willing to make a deal with you. I'll give you the injections they need to wake up, if you let me go." 

Alex turned his head and glanced briefly at his lovers. He remembered the Shaman's words. He had no idea if the Smoking Man was telling the truth, but if he killed him and they died, he'd never be able to live with himself. 

"Okay," Alex said, "I'll do what you ask." He slowly put the gun on the floor. "Give it to me." 

"You must think me a fool Alex Krycek. I know you've got at least one gun under your shirt, and probably a knife as well. Let's go to my car, and don't forget the jars. We'll do a trade out there, see I'm a fair man." 

Alex just nodded, trying to keep his breathing even, he heard Blair's voice inside his head telling him to relax. Blair...what if he never looked into those blue eyes, kissed those sensuous lips....and Jim with his perfect body, more beautiful than the statue of David....Fox...the man he'd loved from that first day he saw him, when Alex was just a student at Quantico and Fox Mulder was already in the FBI..... Though every instinct Alex had, was telling him to reach underneath his jacket and pull out his gun, he followed the older man to the black limosine, where the young blonde man sat at the wheel. Alex stopped. \\\Fucking trap.// 

The Smoking Man looked at Alex, then looked in the direction of his gaze. "Don't worry about him Alex, he doesn't have orders to kill you. You already killed that man." Then the older man got into the passenger side of the car. 

Alex suddenly reached under his shirt and pulled out the second gun. "Give it to me you bastard, or I'll pull the trigger!" 

"Of course." The Smoking Man tossed a small, plastic bag out the window. "Now give me the jars..fair trade Alex," the older man cooed. 

Alex thought: \\\Okay, here's my chance, maybe I can shoot the fucker and keep the jars...yeah, that'll be good for you, you bastard.// He slowly handed the jars, as nicotine stained fingers grasped them. Alex kept himself at a safe distance, keeping his eyes on the blonde driver. Alex took a step backward, after handing over the jars, then reached down to grab the bag. Inside the bag was a small canister. "You better check inside there Alex, just to make sure I have all three injections inside, these things can be so unpredictable you know," the man's voice was smooth, confident. 

Alex sensed something wasn't right. He tore the plastic bag open with his teeth, then fumbled with the opening of the canister, trying to hold the gun on the Smoking man at the same time. Then he opened the canister and saw the three injections. He sighed and nodded. 

Suddenly, Alex saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, then heard a loud boom, followed by a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked up and saw the Smoking Man, holding a gun. The older man laughed loudly as the car drove away. Alex fell to the ground, using his body to protect the precious canister, the laughter ringing in his ears. 

Alex grabbed the canister and struggled to his feet. He ran towards the mobile home, but felt as if the sky and the ground were changing places. \\\Fuck!// He looked at his arm, the wound, though not fatal was causing him to lose blood rapidly. Shit, he knew, from experience that he had about thirty seconds before he lost consciousness. 

He rushed into the mobile home, counting from one to ten, and then back again. He slammed against Fox's bed, he grabbed the canister and tried to get it open, he was getting dizzier by the second, and the blood was running onto his hands, making them slippery. \\\Come on! Come on!// Alex inhaled deeply, fighting pain and dizziness, he managed to get the canister open. Thanking the Gods, that the smoking man shot him in his left arm, he injected Fox, Jim and Blair, in succession. 

The room was beginning to spin, like something out of The Wizzard of Oz. Alex staggered back to Fox's bed. He was feeling light headed, he wanted desperately to close his eyes. Alex grabbed Fox's hand. 

"Fox...baby...please..." his voice was hoarse, he could barely hear himself. "Fox...wake up....please...don't leave me....I love you...Fox..." 

Alex sank to the floor, still clutching Fox's hand, but still holding on to the small shred of consciousness he had. "Fox....Fox..." was all Alex could get out. 

Then, he felt it, it was gentle but it was unmistakably a squeeze. "Fox..." Alex breathed. 

It was the last thing Alex said before everything went black.   
  


* * *

White. 

That was what Alex Krycek saw when he opened his eyes. White. He blinked. Well, at least he could do that. Where was he? The last thing he remembered, he was inside...inside that mobile home...and...there was a gunshot... 

\\\Oh shit, I'm dead and this is heaven. Fuck no, no fucking way I'd be in heaven, definitely hell.// Alex realized he was lying on his back, he tried to sit up, when suddenly, the color blue assaulted him, and hands pushed him backwards. Alex's eyes focused as the blue moved away from him, and he saw that they were eyes, and the eyes were attached to a face, a beautiful face with the most exquisite lips he'd ever seen. 

"Blair?" he whispered, though he could barely hear his own voice. \\\Well, if Blair's here, then I must be in heaven.// 

"Alex," the young man said. 

Another face. Alex focused and saw the well chiseled features, the short hair, the piercing blue eyes. He blinked and saw the well formed, solid body, wearing a green sweater, standing in front of him. 

"You're okay Alex," Jim Ellison said, taking his right hand. 

Alex wanted to sneeze, something was stuck up his nose. He tried to grab it with his free hand, when a sharp pain seared through him. He looked at his left arm and saw that there was a large white bandage on it. 

"What the fuck..." he said, now his voice sounded like it was far away. 

"It's okay, you're in the hospital. You've been shot, but you're going to be okay," Jim said. He had the most reassuring voice in the world, strong, powerful. 

Alex closed his eyes as it all came back to him. The Shaman, the goons, the mobile home, the Smoking Man, seeing his lovers lying on cots; the Smoking Man's promise, and then the fucker shooting him. Prick, he should have blown the bastard's head off...should have... 

Alex heard a throat clear. He looked to his left and saw Fox Mulder standing in a corner. 

"He's okay Fox," Blair said. 

Fox nodded, and approached the bed. He'd been the first one to wake up from the drugs, and had been the one who found Alex lying unconscious on the floor, rapidly losing blood. He'd taken the sheet covering his body and used it as a tourniquet. Jim had called for help, and Blair held Alex's head and kept talking to him, trying to bring him back. 

"Raise the bed a little, please Jim?" Alex said. Jim nodded and complied. 

"Hey baby," Fox said, he touched Alex's face. Alex looked at the agent with cold, dead eyes. "The Shaman?" he said. 

Blair sighed. "Sorry man, he was dead by the time the ambulance got there." 

"Alex," Fox whispered. 

"Fuck you Mulder." 

"Alex?" Fox stared at his lover, confused. Maybe he was still out of it, maybe he thought he was someone else? 

"You heard what I said," Alex wanted to shout but didn't make it. "Fuck you. You knew the bastard was alive and you didn't tell me." 

Fox knew he couldn't lie to Alex, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He looked away. 

"That's what Skinner wanted to talk to you about, that night he called? Remember that night Foxy, after we fucked our brains out in Jim and Blair's hotel room? I knew something was up when that smoking bastard showed up and you didn't even look surprised; like you were expecting him, or something." 

"I wasn't expecting him, Alex." 

"But you knew he was alive." 

Fox looked at Alex, then at Jim and Blair. They were in this as deep as he and Alex were, now. "I didn't know he was alive." 

"The truth Mulder! You know what truth is, it's that thing you're always searching for?" Alex shouted, and found that his voice was scratchy. Blair gave him a glass of water, which he drank quickly. 

Fox sighed and looked into Alex's face. "When Skinner called me that night, he told me the Smoking Man's body had disappeared. I just thought that maybe someone moved it...for some reason, I don't know. I swear Alex, I didn't know he was alive." 

"Then why didn't you tell me, Fox. Why the fuck didn't you tell me. I mean what do we have here, huh? I thought when you loved someone, you're supposed to be honest with them, not keep fucking secrets from them." 

Fox tried to touch Alex's face, but the younger man turned away. 

Jim cleared his throat. "Alex, I know you're mad at Fox...but...he didn't do anything to hurt you. He did it to protect you, he didn't want you looking over your shoulder all the time." 

"Jim, you don't know what you're talking about. These men...they have no code, no rules. At least I could have been watching my back..." 

"Against what? Fox just told you he didn't know if the man was dead or alive. His body could have been moved. If these men have no code, they would have burned the body or something, just to destroy the evidence." 

Alex looked at Jim. The man had been in Special Ops, he knew what he was talking about. 

"If Fox told you what he knew, what good would it have done you? You would have been looking over your shoulder all the time; and for what? Maybe for nothing. Alex, if I was in Fox's place, I would have done the same thing." 

Blair frowned. "No man, you would've told me, wouldn't you Jim?" 

Jim shook his head and gently patted Blair on the head. "No Chief, I wouldn't. It wouldn't have done any good, just worried you, maybe even driven you insane. Fox didn't want you to go nuts, Alex. He did it because he loves you." 

Fox sat on the bed and took Alex's hand. "Alex, Alex please look at me...please babe?" 

Alex couldn't resist that voice. He looked at Fox and wished he hadn't. The agent's hazel eyes were wide, open, trusting, like the eyes of a child; a child who was going to tell the truth even though he might be punished for it. "I didn't want to scare you Alex, I didn't want you to go insane without me there, I didn't want you to be worried about me. I love you more than anything Alex, please believe me." 

Alex looked into Fox's eyes and saw the truth in them. Though he wanted to keep fighting, make Fox suffer, he couldn't, because he knew deep in his heart that he would be wrong. So he took Fox's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. 

Fox sighed with relief. "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" 

Alex raised an eyebrow and gave his lover his infamous "elfin look". "I don't know yet Foxy, I guess I'll just have to think about it. But I know a few things that could change my mind." 

Fox shook his head. "You Alex Krycek are one rat bastard." 

"But isn't that why you love me, dear?" 

Fox looked to Jim and Blair for help. Both men shook their heads. 

"He's not talking to us, man," Blair said. 

Fox looked back at his former partner. "Well, you keep thinking of what I could do to change your mind. I might surprise you." 

Alex grinned. "Now that doesn't surprise me."   
  


* * *

Jim Ellison smiled as he watched his young lover bouncing around their kitchen. There were three pots on the stove and something in the oven, Jim *thought* it might be chicken but he wasn't certain. 

Blair wanted to cook something special for Alex's homecoming from the hospital, at first Jim said no; visions of smoked ostrich danced in his head, but all Blair had to do was flash his baby blues, bat his eyelashes and wiggle his butt. It didn't help Jim's situation that Fox was in their loft too; the man was a master in the art of deep soulful stares, Jim was putty in their hands, and he reluctantly said yes. 

"I don't know how Alex is going to feel about it, and it's supposed to be for him," Jim had said. 

"Jim, I want this to be something different, Chinese food and/or pizza isn't different," Blair had told him. 

"Besides, Alex is the kind of guy who'll eat anything," Fox chimed in. 

Jim raised an eyebrow, as he thought of the many things he could say to that. Fox read the detective's mind, and blushed, Jim felt the FBI agent's body turn about ten degrees warmer. 

"You know what I mean," Fox said. 

"Fox, the answer is yes, just as long as you and Blair clean up the kitchen after dinner." 

Blair had just stared at his lover, then smiled. "Jim, that depends on the condition we're in when dinner's over." Jim stared at Blair, and the young man licked those full, sensuous lips, slowly, lovingly with his tongue. Jim nearly had gotten hard just watching him. 

"Well, you two still have to clean up," Jim had managed to get out. 

Now Jim leaned against the kitchen wall, watching Blair check pot, after pot, after pot, and peek inside the oven. Fox had gone to the hospital to get Alex checked out, Jim looked at the clock. Without traffic, a person could make it back to the loft from Cascade General in a half hour, but this was Friday, 4:45, and if Fox was lucky, they'd be back before six thirty. 

Suddenly, Blair stopped what he was doing and looked at his lover. "Hey Jim, you okay, man?" 

Jim blinked. Had he zoned on just the sight of Blair? "Yeah...I'm fine Chief." 

Blair pointed a finger. "I bet it's the after effects of those drugs, isn't it?" 

When Jim, Blair and Fox took the wounded Alex to the hospital, Fox told the doctor that they needed to be examined as well, that they might have been exposed to some kind of toxic waste. The doctor, a handsome Asian man, who could not take his eyes off Jim Ellison, agreed. After an hour of tests, Dr. Chin just shook his head. 

"You were exposed to something, but it's not anything I've ever seen before. I'd like to take another blood sample and check it out." 

Fox, Jim and Blair exchanged glances. Fox rolled up his sleeve. "Knock yourself out," he'd said, knowing full well, that their lab wouldn't find anything either. If Dana Scully couldn't find anything at Quantico, there was no way some tiny hospital in Canada would find anything either. 

"There is one thing that puzzles me though. According to my examination, you all have had two, maybe three recent seminal emmisions." 

Jim and Fox looked knowingly at each other, Blair just shook his head and whispered one word. "Bastards." 

Jim snapped back to the present. "No Chief, I'm okay, I'm just having a ball watching you though. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, a watched pot never boils. You keep checking that food, we'll be having dinner sometime in the morning." 

"Jim, you don't understand, man. This," he gestured towards the oven, "is tongue, not just any tongue, but imported tongue, and you have to cook it just right, if you don't, the whole thing's ruined." 

Jim smiled, but grimaced. He'd turned down his sense of smell, now he was afraid to turn it up a single notch. Blair continued to bounce around the kitchen, and Jim watched the young man's butt, his jeans were stonewashed, and fit perfectly, just hugging his tight ass. Jim blinked again, shit, if he kept this up, he'd zone out on Blair's butt. 

Blair peeked in pot number 2 for the umpteenth time. Jim rolled his eyes, he had to do something to take his Guide's mind off the meal. Slowly, Jim crept up behind Blair and gently laid his hands on the young man's waist. 

The touch started Blair, who looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'm okay Jim." 

"No you're not Chief, if you don't stop bouncing around, you're going to give yourself an ulcer, not to mention me, because I'm watching you...and listening to your heartbeat..." Jim's hands moved lower, towards Blair's behind; he began to massage the taut muscles, hands going from caressing to kneeding. 

"Jiiiiimmm," Blair tried to wiggle away, but not convincingly. 

"Gods baby, you make me so hot...just watching you." Jim heard Blair's breathing rapidly increase, and was aware of his own breath increasing as well. Jim's cock slowly grew, pushing against his boxers and pants and he shifted uncomfortably. Jim pulled Blair close to him, pushing his growing erection against Blair's behind. 

Jim leaned over and whispered in Blair's ear. "Can you feel that babe...that's what you do to me, just walking around..." Jim inhaled deeply and turned up his olfactory senses, he smelled the herbal shampoo Blair used, and as he moved deeper and deeper into the scent, Jim was filled up with the unique scent that made up *Blair Sandburg.* 

"Oh Jim," Blair whispered. Jim was glad his Guide spoke, or else he would have zoned on the scent of his lover. 

"What baby?" Jim said. 

"Fox....Alex...they'll be...." 

"...Caught in traffic," Jim answered. "We've got time..." 

Jim turned Blair around in his arms and kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and finally settled on his lips, those tender, full, soft lips. Jim probed Blair's lips with his tongue and was rewarded when Blair's mouth opened in response. They shared one passionate kiss after another, each kiss blending into the next, Jim slowly pushed Blair back, until the young man's back was against the refrigerator. Jim, feeling the urge to breathe, moved his face back from Blair's. He looked at the young man, eyes darkened with desire, lips full, bruised, body shaking with need. Jim knew he looked the exact same way. 

Blair frantically tore at Jim's jeans with trembling hands. "Shit..." he groaned in frustration. 

Jim's hands were slightly steadier, he unzipped and unbuckled his jeans, then pulled down his boxers, freeing his cock. Blair stared at the member, hard, thick, already weeping with pre come. In one swift movement, Blair moved around Jim, so the detective was against the wall, then dropped to his knees. Blair grasped Jim's hips, then swirled his tongue around the sensitive cock head. He took one hand and stroked the older man's balls. Jim threw his head back, and it collided with the wall, but Jim didn't feel the pain, his feelings were centered between his legs, and the unbelievable pleasure emanating from there. 

Then, Blair took Jim's entire cock into his mouth. Jim gasped and tried to thrust forwards, but Blair's hands prevented any movement. Jim pounded the wall with his fist, in frustration. 

"Blair.....Gods....pleasepleaseplease...." Jim cried. 

Blair pulled back and smiled up at his lover. Jim whimpered at the loss of contact. "Can't have you come yet big guy." 

Without taking his eyes off Jim, Blair seductively unzipped, then pulled down his jeans, then his boxers, releasing his own cock, sobbing with need. Jim felt the blood rush from his cock to his brain and back down to his cock again. 

With a loud grunt, Jim rushed Blair, turning him around, and across the kitchen table. Blair turned his head and smiled at his lover. "Fuck me...now Jiiiimmmm!" 

Jim realized there was no lube around, so he used a combination of his own pre-come and spit to coat his hand. He parted Blair's cheeks and inserted one finger inside, when Blair pushed back against his hand, Jim tried two fingers, and then three. Blair was pushing back so forcefully, Jim was certain he could have inserted a fist inside his lover and it wouldn't have mattered. Jim moved his fingers around inside Blair, until he found the young man's prostate. Blair cried out and Jim knew his lover was ready. 

Jim slowly pushed inside Blair, fighting the urge to slam into the young man. Blair's hands gripped the edge of the table. "Jiiimmmm....fuck me....harder....!" 

This was not the time for slow and easy. With a feral grunt, Jim slammed hard into his lover, then pulled out only half way. He began that rhythm, which caused the table to shake in time with their nearly out of control thrusting. Jim wrapped one arm around Blair and pumped the younger man's cock in time with his frenzied thrusting. 

Blair felt his orgasm rising from his toes. He grunted in frustration, wanting to hold back, not wanting the feeling to end. But his body had other ideas, and his orgasm tore up his body, slamming into him. 

"Jiiiiiiimmmmm!" he screamed and came, spilling his seed, coating his lover's hand. 

Jim felt Blair's muscles contracting, vibrating, pulling, pumping over and over again. Jim threw his head back, as his body first stiffened, then bucked uncontrollably, as he came and came and came, inside of Blair. Blair's muscles milked Jim as Jim's hand milked Blair. 

Both men slid off the table, then collapsed onto the floor. Jim slowly disengaged himself from Blair and both men shook at the loss of contact. Blair turned around in Jim's arms, and Jim's hands stroked the soft, damp curls. 

Suddenly, Blair looked up at the pots on the stove, to his surprise, they weren't boiling over, he sniffed and realized the tongue wasn't burning. Jim smiled, then laughed at the young man. 

"Perfect timing, huh?" he said. 

As soon as he said that, a key turned in the lock and the door opened, Fox and Alex walked into the loft, using Alex's key. Both men stared their lovers, lying entwined on the kitchen floor and smiled at each other as the smell of pheromones assaulted their nostrils. 

Jim and Blair looked up and saw their lovers staring at them. "Oh man," Blair said, trying hard not to giggle. Jim pulled himself and Blair up to a sitting position. Blair stood up on shaky legs and managed to pull up his boxers and jeans. He rushed to the stove. "Foods almost ready, man," Blair said. 

Jim stretched and stood, zipping up his pants. ""What's the matter with you guys?" 

Alex shook his head. "Take a cold shower," he grinned. 

"I'm going to clean up a bit...Blair?" Jim said. 

"In a minute man," Blair said, keeping his eyes on the food. 

Fox looked at the kitchen table and shook his head. "I'll never look at it the same way again."   
  


* * *

The four men sat together at the small round table. Blair explained what each of the dishes were, but Jim cut him off. "They're all edible," the detective said. 

Jim dug into his tongue and tried some of the unnamed vegetables. Though he always tried to convince Blair that his taste didn't run along the exotic, he did enjoy the tongue, and found that the vegetables were quite tasty. Jim frowned, trying to place the taste, when Blair touched his arm. 

Jim suddenly blinked. "Wha..." 

"You looked like you were heading for a major zone out, man." 

Jim stared at his young Guide. He was just trying to place the taste, trying to lose himself in the flavor. Had Blair been able to sense a zone out? What did the Shaman say about everything being connected to everything else? 

Fox took advantage of Alex's impairment and cut his food in small pieces for him. Alex met his eyes and nearly burst into laughter. "Gee, thanks mom," he said. 

Fox gestured to the arm still in a sling. "You can't use it yet, and I don't want you eating too big a piece and choking or something, I'm not that good at the Heimlic maneuver." 

"I thought that was an FBI requirement," Jim said. 

Fox rolled his eyes and shook his head. Alex laughed. Fox turned and looked into Alex's face, focusing on the green eyes, the long black lashes. This man, he once hated with all his heart and soul, this man he used to think of as a rat bastard, a liar, a murderer, saved his life, yet again, at great personal risk. He'd nearly died this time, bled to death. Fox imagined Alex, blood pouring from his wounded arm, trying desperately to inject his lovers, to bring them out of their sleep. \\\Gods, he must have been so scared...scared he wouldn't be able to do it and we'd all die...The doctor said a few minutes more and he would have died.// Now, Fox wondered how he'd gotten along all these years without this man, and he knew he could not, would not want to live without him. 

"What?" Alex said, cockily looking into Fox's hazel eyes. 

"Nothing...I just wanted to make sure you're okay." 

"You should try this tongue, Fox, it's really good. See." Alex pierced a small piece with his fork and placed it into Fox's mouth. Fox's lips sealed over the fork and sucked the piece off, chewing it sensuously. 

Alex laughed. "Looks like someone's had a lot of practice doing that," Alex grinned. 

Jim smiled at the men, then looked over at his Guide, who was sitting, picking at his food. He realized that the young man hadn't said a word, since telling him he'd almost zoned. Jim focused on Blair's heartbeat, it was steady, but too slow, very un-Blair like. Jim gently touched the young man's silky curls. "Chief?" he said. 

"What?" 

"You're not eating your tongue," Fox said. 

Blair shrugged. "Sorry man, guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." 

Jim and Fox exchanged glances. Fox cleared his throat. "Blair..." he began. 

Blair recognized the tone Fox was about to use, the cool analytical voice of a psychologist, which was what Fox Mulder was. Blair only minored in psychology, but he was well aware of the "tone." He pushed his chair back and started to stand, but Jim gripped his arm. 

"Blair...babe...sit back down..." 

Blair nervously ran his hand through his hair. "No man, I'm fine...I just got to catch up on some reading I was doing." The grad student started to move away, but Jim didn't loosen the grip on his arm. 

"Chief. I know something's bothering you. Fox, Alex and I all love you, you know that. If something's bothering you, you can tell us." 

Blair looked at each man, then looked at the floor. "It's nothing man, just stupid shit..." 

"Spit it out Blair," Alex said, "don't be shy, shit, we've seen each other naked." 

Blair smiled at Alex's choice of words. He sighed and sat back down. "Okay, but you're going to laugh." 

"Good, I'm about in need of a laugh," Alex said and Fox kicked him under the table. 

"I was thinking about what happened to us...you know...what they did...I mean...they didn't do it to you, Alex, and they've done it to you guys," he looked at Jim, then Fox, "twice...what for?" 

Alex sucked his teeth. "So that nicotine bastard can jerk off, I bet." 

"That's a good question, Blair. I mean, that guy Fox, you said he was with some kind of Consortium?" The agent nodded. "Then he probably knows about my senses...maybe even about our connection..." 

"That's probably why they took us, why they wanted all four of us," said Fox. 

Alex took a bite out of his tongue. "Cigarette man wanted to jerk me off himself, probably, then blow my brains out," he said dispassionately. 

Fox nodded. "I think I know why they took us." 

Jim and Blair stared at Fox, Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't you dare say it's got something to do with making some alien/human hybrid." 

Fox frowned. "That's not what I was going to say Krycek, but now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like such a strange idea. I mean both of us were infected with that...black cancer...you in the silo, me in Tunguska.." Fox turned to Jim and Blair who stared at them, puzzled looks on their faces. 

"It's a long story, one week, I'll tell you," Alex said. 

"I think that the Consortium is trying to create some kind of super human, use our sperm to fertilize the egg of a woman with Sentinel abilities, or something close to them. Can you imagine the possibilities of that? Creating a race of human beings with heightened senses? They'd be the perfect soldier, they'd hear, see, smell any enemy before they could think to attack." 

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, man...that's what I was afraid of...I mean...my dad wasn't there for me...if they make a kid from my sperm...what about their feelings...what's going to happen when they start asking for mommy and daddy?" 

The table fell silent. Jim, Blair and Fox looked at each other, then looked at the table, all of them heard Blair's words in their heads. Alex Krycek though, kept eating his food. Suddenly he looked up at his lovers who were staring at him as if he'd just kidnapped the Lindburgh baby. 

"Okay, so I'm the only one who's sperm they didn't take, maybe I can be flip about this shit. Look, if anyone should be pissed, it's me. I'm the one that smoking bastard wants to kill...Hey, I don't know what the fuck they're going to do with your sperm, maybe you're right Fox about a race of Sentinels, or maybe they're going to send it to Mars and give it to the little green women, or maybe that smoking bastard's drinking the stuff, of he's going to package it and sell it as wrinkle cream. Look, you guys were drugged, kidnapped and shit....I almost lost you..." Alex felt the tears begin to well up behind his eyes, and willed himself not to cry. "I'm just glad you're fucking alive! So don't fucking sit down here and feel sorry for yourselves, 'cause I'm not up to it!" Alex stood up so suddenly, the chair reeled backwards and fell, causing Jim to put his hands over his ears. The young man stalked away and awkwardly climbed up the stairs. 

Jim, Fox and Blair sat in silence for a moment. Fox then shook his head. "He's right you know...shit...that smoking bastard knows how to really put the screws in...he's got us shitting bricks and he's not even here." 

Blair shook his head. "I guess I never should have opened my mouth, huh?" 

Jim rose. "No Chief, you said what you had to say. I'm going upstairs, make sure he's okay." Jim quickly ran up the stairs. Blair knew Jim kept his spare revolver up there and probably didn't want Alex to do anything foolish. 

When Jim got upstairs, he saw Alex sitting on the bed, with his back to him. The detective was about to say something, when Alex suddenly chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything foolish, Jim." 

Jim blinked, his mouth nearly fell open. "How'd you know it was me?" 

Alex shrugged. "Your footsteps are heavier than Blair or Fox's. Plus, you smell different." 

"Shit," Jim whispered. \\\What would happen now, would they all become Sentinels?// 

Alex turned around and smiled at Jim. "Don't worry, I'll probably never be as good as you." 

Jim was suddenly taken aback by those beautiful green eyes, those long luscious lashes. He stared at them and found himself moving closer, closer still, until he was inside those eyes, and they were all around him. 

"Jim?" Alex's voice said. 

The detective jumped. \\\What's going on, it's not like I've never seen Alex Krycek before. I've been looking at him for months now.// He was not the exotic beauty Blair was, but there was a mix to Alex that Jim hadn't noticed until now. He was beautiful, yet very masculine as well; at home in a man's or a woman's bed. 

Jim's cock began to respond. \\\Shit...hasn't even been two hours...should have drank more juice...need to replenish those fluids...// 

Alex smiled and rose. \\\He can tell...he knows what I'm feeling,// Jim thought. The detective inhaled and he could smell Alex's arousal seeping through the pores of his skin. Jim crossed the room in two purposeful strides and pulled the younger man into his arms. Their eyes met in a look of understanding, blue locked on green; then Jim captured Alex's mouth, careful not to hold him too tightly, because of his arm. Jim's tongue easily found Alex's, and the two men shared a dance. Hands in each other's hair, bodies pressing against each other, moving slowly, back and forth, in a slow, steady dance. 

Finally, they broke for air, Jim threw his head back, gasping for breath. "Gods....Gods...I'm an old man...you're going to kill me..." 

Alex thrust his body harder against Jim's. "Don't worry, I'll catch you." 

Jim's hands moved down to Alex's butt, it was tight, muscular, and Jim wanted...needed him. 

"Alex Krycek....you have on too many clothes." 

"You too, detective." 

Downstairs, Fox and Blair cleared the table, then filled the sink with water and placed the dishes inside. Blair found himself staring at the FBI agent intently. Fox Mulder was a fascinating man, tall, good looking and smart. After seeing that the dishes were soaking nicely, both men grabbed beers and walked into the living area, where they sat down, facing each other on the sofa. 

Fox smiled at the young man. "Okay now, Blair?" 

"Me? Yeah." He glanced up towards the stairs. "Guess Alex didn't shoot himself after all." Blair looked back at Fox. The older man blushed and looked away. \\\Jesus, how could anyone live with him and not want to just eat him alive every day? Those blue eyes were intoxicating...and Fox wanted to eat him alive...right now.// His cock began to push impatiently against his jeans and boxers. Fox shifted in his seat. 

"You know, I thought about anthropology once, when I was in college." 

"What made you change your mind?" 

Fox shrugged. "I don't know...guess I couldn't see myself going all over the world looking for relics...no offense." 

Blair shrugged. "None taken. When I was younger I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. My mom and I lived in so many different places, I had so many different jobs...something about anthropology just grabbed me." 

"Grabbed you, huh?" 

Blair grinned. "That's what it did, man." 

\\\I'd like you to grab me right now,// Fox thought. To try and quench that thought, Fox took a long swig of his beer. He tried to drink more than his throat could handle and some of the beer ran down his neck. 

"Shit," the agent said. 

Blair grinned, then laughed. "Need to take little sips, man. Oh man...look at you.." Blair leaned over and wiped some of the spilled beer off Fox's neck. Then, his eyes met the older man's. "Here, I've got a better idea." He replaced his hand with his tongue, gently licking the beer off. 

\\\Shit...who told Blair how sensitive my neck is?// Fox groaned and moved backwards, on the sofa, until he was lying on his back. Blair took every advantage and covered him with his body; he then moved from Fox's neck to his ears, first the left one, then the right one. Fox's mouth opened and he nearly screamed. \\\Fucking more sensitive than the neck!// 

Without removing his tongue from Fox's ears, Blair unbuttoned the FBI agent's shirt. He then moved his body, and his tongue lower and began to suck the sensitive nipples, first the left, then the right, until they were brown, and rock hard. 

"You've got a good body Fox...you swim, man?" Blair teased. 

Fox could only nod. He gasped as Blair began to unbutton his jeans, then raised his hips off the sofa so the young man could pull them off. Blair yanked off Fox's shoes and socks, tossing them to the floor, then he pushed the older man's jeans off his body. 

"See you're a briefs man," Blair said. 

Fox nodded again. Blair's hands gently lifted the waist band of his briefs, then he started to pull them off. The next sensation Fox felt was Blair's hot breath blowing on his cock. 

Finally the agent managed to speak. "No...Blair...no...fuck me...fuck me...now!" Fox sat up like a jack in the box and tore Blair's shirt off, tearing off three buttons in the process. Blair toed off his shoes and socks quickly, then undid his jeans just as quickly. Fox yanked both jeans and boxers off throwing them across the room. 

Blair looked at the agent, and licked his lips. To Fox, he looked like a wild animal, about to claim his mate. "Bed," Blair ordered. 

Fox just nodded. He sprang up off the sofa and headed for the stairs, Blair close behind him, their hard cocks bouncing up and down. Before they reached the top step, they heard the sounds, the unmistakable sounds of pent up need, building passion, and the blinding smell of arousal. 

On the bed, Alex Krycek was on his back, mouth open, and Jim Ellison was on his knees riding him, grunting, groaning, one hand was wrapped around the younger man's cock and Alex was thrusting hard into Jim, as Jim thrust harder into Alex. 

Seeing his lover like that, made Fox groan with his own pent up need. He got on the bed and mirrored Alex's position, moving just forward enough, so he could kiss his lover's lips, full, and wet. Blair grabbed the tube on lubricant, near Jim and coated his extremely hard cock, then he coated Fox's opening as well. The agent released Alex's lips as the sensation made him groan. Blair looked up, Jim's face was purple and the veins in his neck were sticking out, he was close, and Blair wanted to get there with him. 

There was no time for the three finger test, so Blair eased into Fox. The older man was so hot and ready, Blair's large cock slid right inside until his balls were against the agent's behind. Blair started pushing in and out of Fox, he had to hurry if he wanted to catch up with Jim. When he saw Fox moving to stroke his own cock, Blair knocked the hand away and proceeded to pump Fox himself, while he rapidly thrust. 

Alex tore his mouth away from Fox's. "Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh!!! Jiiimm!" he screamed and came into Jim's hand. The feeling of the hot seed on his hands, combined with Alex's vibrating muscles, caused Jim to lose control. He shouted Alex's name and came deep into his lover. 

Fox gripped Alex's shoulders and pulled him close for a rough kiss. Jim leaned closer to Blair and captured his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. Suddenly, Fox screamed into Alex's mouth and came, shooting into Blair's hand. The sensation was too much for Blair, who threw his head back and screamed in abandon, so loud, Jim was certain they heard it on another planet. 

Exhausted, all four men collapsed on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. They lay there for about twenty minutes, until the cool of the room, forced them underneath the comforter. 

When Blair could finally think again, he raised his head from Fox's chest. "Oh man...it's too bad the Shaman got killed...I wonder what he'd say about this..." 

Jim chuckled. "Well, I don't need a Shaman to tell me what's true...that we're meant to be together, all of us, it's destiny." 

"You are talking *way* weird, man," Blair said. 

Alex smiled, and gently patted Jim's head. He hadn't told his lovers what the Shaman told him, that they were meant to be together. Maybe it was true, maybe he'd found a home at last. 

Fox kissed Blair's hand. \\\As soon as I get back to D.C., I've got work to do...aliens...a race of Sentinels...I'll find out what they want...I have to....this is my home, they are my lovers and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. //   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
